Merry Christmas
by Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan
Summary: Tamao is having a slight problem finding her girlfriend the right Christmas present. Meanwhile Nagisa is acing a similar predicament as well. Is Christmas still merry or is every thing going down the drain?
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas

Me: Ohayo and Merry Christmas Eve!! This a little story that came to me as I was in church, I hope you like it and yes, I'm still alive, that stupid plot bunny just won't stay still!!!

Plot Bunny:*Sticks out tongue and flips me off*

Me: STAND STILL DAMMIT!! *takes out shot gun and starts to chance and shoot it*

Plato:*sweatdrops* Since my mate is trying to catch that bunny, Tamao would you please?

* * *

Tamao: Sure Plato-san. Aza-chan doesn't own Strawberry Panic, if she did she would have had Shizuma shipped off to a All Boys school in the beginning.

Tamao POV

Today was the day before our anniversary and I STILL can't find a present!!! I've been walking around Tokyo city since 8:30am and its now noon and there isn't a present in sight that will EVER be good enough for my koi(love).

Seeing as there nothing in this store either I head into the next one.

As soon as I step into the store I'm assaulted by all the smells and noises that are in it. There is music playing in the background from the song "Yule Shoot Your Eyes Out: from one my favorite American bands Fall Out Boy (AN: I DO NOT OWN!!!! AND I NEVER. **EVER** WILL!!!).

I walk up to this very………robust, tall elderly man with half-moon glasses perched on his slightly red nose with a long snow white beard running from under it wearing a red and white employ's uniform which included a red vest and long white undershirt with red baggy pants.

"Hellooo~" Someone asks me in a very light, and slightly whimsical way.

I look up to see a very……impish looking young man who appeared to be in his 20s with short brown hair standing next to the old man who made him look like a dwarf compared to him. He instead was wearing a green and red version of his companion's uniform.

"OH!!! Eh……Gomen Nasai Clerk-san…' Tamao said as she sheepishly looked at the ground realizing the hello from earlier was from the Dwarfish young man.

The Older gentleman chuckled in a way reminiscent of a Ho ho ho…..reminds me of someone from my childhood….and there I go zoning out again, like my Red Haired Tenshi(angel).

"…an I help you with miss?" Asked with a kind twinkle in his eye.

Relizing that I missed his question I quickly tried to cover up my little lapse.

"Well…… sorry again Clerk-san its just that I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend but I just can't seem to find one" I said as I look up expecting to meet a disgusted gaze knowing that I openly confessed that I was in a relationship with the same gender but all I saw was that same twinkle in his eye reminiscent of the one my grandpa used to give me when I was younger.

"Call me Kris, and it looks like a your in a real pickle of a problem……maybe I can help out." He says as he strokes his long and fluffy looking white beard as he steps around the counter.

"Come now, we don't what you to get in trouble for forgetting your girlfriend's Christmas present would we?" I notice that he is already at a rack of clothes watching me with a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

"Coming Kris-san" I yell as I run to catch up to him.

~Time Skip 30 minutes~

We've searched through every rack and I still can't find a gift for my Nagisa-chan and I'm close to tearing out my hair in frustration.

"Hm……well then since we can't find a good gift out here let me check in the back for something." Kris says as he strokes his beard again.

"What?! But why? I'm just another regular customer, why would you go to such lengths to help me find a gift for my girlfriend?" I ask, alarmed that this kind stranger is willing to help me this much in my endeavor.

"Because my dear Tamao, I belief that love is a beautiful thing and I would hate for you to lose yours." He says as he walks into the back leaving me there stunded.

Ten minutes later he walks back in with the most beautiful, stunning, and possible most expensive thing I have ever seen.

"Wha…but…I can't POSSIBLY afford this!!" That thing probably cost more zeros than I will EVER make in my ENTIRE paycheck for the rest of my life.

All Kris does is laugh his Ho Ho Ho laugh and simply say that its ninety-five percent off for today only.

Still openly stunned I pay and quickly rush back to the apartment to wrap my Nagisa-koi's gift.

"Thank You and Good Bye Kris-ojisan!!" As the door closes I can catch Kris-ojisan's laughter. I look up at the sign to memorize the name of the store that most likely saved my Christmas.

"Sant Nick Ohalas?" What a peculiar name. Oh well can't think about that now.

* * *

Me:*Cackling wildly and still chasing the rabbit* I'M HAVING RABBIT STEW TONITE!!!

Plato:*face palms* Baka-koi. Anyways stay tuned for Nagisa's Christmas eve andventure tomorrow and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and Happy whatever you celebrate instead.


	2. Nagisa PANIC ATTACK

Merry Christmas

Me: *scratches the back of my head* I was gonna update earlier but….you know……..to much Nog and all. Well I got the Second Chapter out!!!!

Plato:*scoffs* Bout time

Me: SHUT UP YOU!!! Oh and sorry if the chapters are a little short for your tastes, this is what happenes when you mix a short attention span with a drunk Plot Bunny.

Plato: Whatever. Let us get to the disclaimer. Nagisa?

Nagisa: Hai. Aza_chan does not own Strawberry Panic. If she did I would have met Tamao-chan first instead of the Silver-haired teme.

* * *

* * *

**_Nagisa POV_**

"KAMI-DAMMIT!!!!" I mentally scream as I leave the fifth store this morning. Tomorrow was my first anniversary to my beautiful blue-haired tenshi that I can call mine, also known as Tamao.

I still can't believe that I'm so lucky to be able to end up with someone as loving and beautiful as Tamao…….not after who I acted at Astrea Hill. Even to this day I'm wondering what it is that I ever saw in Shizuma? Maybe I was blinded by her Gray Hair? I don't know but enough reminiscing, lets get back to my impending panic attack.

"Come on, I live in Tokyo, HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO FIND A PRESENT!!!!" I screamed to the heavens, a part of me silently hoping that a present worthy of my Tenshi would just fall into my lap. Noticing the strange stares that I was receiving from that…."minor" outbreak I quickly ducked into the nearest store that I could find.

"Whoa…." Was all I could say as I took a chance to fully explore the inside of the store that I had hastely ducked into. It was…….. amazing. The racks were full of the newest and greatest clothes and it had shelves full of the best music from around the world and DVDs from some of the newest movies. The walls were a crème and the marble floors actually sparkled. SPARKLED!! SO shinny…. NO!!! STAY FOCUSED. Can't get distracted by the pretty…shinny…sparkly…DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!!!

"Helloo~" I heard a……"slightly effeminate voice chime from the counter. Looking over I found possibly the oddest set of men.

One was fluffy(1) dressed in a red vest with a long white puff shirt beneath it and red puffy pants also. He had a clean shaven, or most likely bald, head that reflected the light somewhat and a slightly long snow white beard and eyes that twinkled behind his glasses. Next to him was a Tall young man with long effeminate eyelashes with slightly pointed ears that made him look like a…….fairy, perhaps, wearing a green version of his companion's outfit.

"Ehem" Came that same girly voice, which I assumed is the Fairy Man asking me.

"Eh he….Gomen Nasai Fairy-san I MEAN CLERK-SAN!!" Oh boy……. I guess I wont even get a a CHANCE to look in the store.

I was expecting to get told off but instead I was met with a hearty slap on my back and booming HO HO HO-ish laugh from the old man who reminds me of my jiji and a withering glare from the fairy man.

"Don't mind Ralph young lady, he is a bit grumpy today." Clerk-jiji told me with a twinkle in his eyes. Wow… didn't know eyes COULD twinkle… except for that old man who gives me presents. What was his name? Janta……banta….SAN….oh it looks like Clerk-jiji is trying to talk to me.

"Gomen nasai…again. I can zone out sometimes….alot" I could feel my blush growing across my face.

"HO HO HO!!! Don't worry its alright. Now tell me what is the matter little girl." I felt slightly put off by him calling me little girl…but compared to him I AM quite little….

"Ne….I'm looking for a gift for my….how do I put this…..'Significant other' but I can't find anything that sh-THEY might like…" I hope he didn't catch my slip up…..being what I am is exactly accepted…

"No problem… Just tell good Old Kris what she likes.

"Well she like poetry, moonlight walks on the beach-HEY!!! I never said that it was a girl!!"Now I'm SURE they're going to throw me out.

"Ho ho ho its alright!!! I don't care about what your preference is at all!!! All I want is for you to have a Merry Christmas!" That twinkle still in his eye.

Breathing a sigh of relief I quickly explained my dilemma and how its not only a Christmas present, but a anniversary present also.

"Hm….quite a doozy of a pickle you got yourself in there. Lets take a look around shall we?" He asked stroking his beard as he stepped around the counter and to the closest rack.

Trying not to test what ever luck Kami decided to give me I quickly followed him.

**_~30 MINUTES LATER~_**

By this point I was ready to pull my hair out in frustration. We had been threw EVERY rack and searched EVERY shelf and we still couldn't find ANYTHING!!!

"Hm…….well looks like there is nothing out here that is good enough."

I was quickly coming depressed.

"So just let me look back in the back." He said as I looked up at his friendly face and slightly rosy cheeks.

"Wha…bu… but why me? I'm a stranger. Why go threw all this trouble just because of me?" This man was becoming like a hero to me every second.

"As I said earlier I want you to have a Merry Christmas. Plus this is your chance at true love Nagisa…" He said the last part quietly as he left to the back.

I just stood there… to stunned to react.

He quickly returned five-minutes later with the most breath taking beautiful, and sadly mostly likely expensive thing I had EVER seen.

"But…….I can't afford this…" I held onto it ass I slowly let it drop threw my fingers as if my hopes of a happy anniversary fell with it.

"It's all right…. Go ahead. Think of it as a early present." Kris said as he handed it to me.

Over come with emotion I jumped up and hugged him repeating my "THANK YOU JIJI!!!"s over again.

Looking at my watch I quickly left the store, but as I left I heard the Fairy…no ELF-ISH man grumble about bratty red-heads while Kris just laughed his HO HO HO laugh.

I looked up to see the name of the store that had just saved my Christmas.

"Saint Nic Ohlas?" I just shrugged it off and ran to the apartment while visions of what Tamao would say when she got this present and how she would say thank you…..while I stuffed tissues up my nose to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Me: AND SCENE!!! What did you think? To much? To little? AND what is the great gift that Nagisa AND Tamao get for each other? Feel free to send suggestions.

Plato: What? These people have to wait for ANOTHER chapter?

Me: Yeah….. I would love to but a lemon in it….but I suck at writings those so anyone feel free PM me one.

Plato:*scoffs*

Me: Shut it Wolf Boy.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!! THE MONKEY COMANDS YOU**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Christmas time

Merry Christmas

Me: Here is the final chapter for "Merry Christmas".*wipes tears* I promised myself I wouldn't cry!!T.T

Plato: Yea yea…..just get on with the fic already Aza-chan. They came here to read, not to listen to your many emotional problems.

Me:…..Hey Plato, CATCH!!*throws milk bone*

Plato: WOOF-BAM!!!!*runs into wall*

Me: Now that wolf boy is….indisposed Yaya, would you do the honors?

Yaya: Why am I even here? I'm not even IN this fic.

Me:True…but you're a good character and I have to go run over a bunny.

Plot Bunny:*hops by*

Me: KILL KILL KILL!! KILL THE BUNNY!!!

Yaya:*sweatdrops*……Anyways Aza-chan doesn't own Strawberry Panic!...... if she did Nagisa and Tamao would have won the Etoile elections while Shizuma froze her ass off outside.

* * *

**_~Tamao POV~_**

So today was the day. All last night I couldn't get to sleep while my Nagisa slept so peacefully next to me. In the morning sunlight she looked so beautiful, the way the sun's rays slanted down through the blinds and softly illuminated her beauty even more and made her just want to…….Ok now I was getting off track.

I softly got up, but not before planting a soft kiss on her lips and a whispered "I love you" I got up amd left for breakfast.

**_~Normal POV~_**

As Tamao was cooking up some of her famous double chocolate waffles Nagisa was still in dream land.

"Oh Tamao-chan…. U ate it all….let me get some next," Nagisa softly rolled over, ever closer to the edge of their bed but oblivious to her surroundings.

"You taste delicious Tamao….so creamy and soft……" Nagisa was now about have a centimeter from the edge of her bed.

"Yes Tamao….my lovely Tamao Cakes named in honor of my angelll-OOMF!!!"And with that she fell off the bed with a audible thump and a tangle of limbs and blankets.

"Nagisa-chan I heard a thump and……you fell out of the bed again didn't you?" Tamao thought that something had happened to her beautiful Nagisa but she arrived to find a mess of legs and blankets on the side of the bed.

"No…..maybe……yes." came the muffled reply from Nagisa, but she grateful that the blankets at least covered her face and the cherry red blush that had appeared.

"Hehehe… here let me help you up."

Tamao walked over and grabbed Nagisa and held her in her arms.

"Oh looky here. A early morning Christmas present all for me. I wonder what is inside?" Tamao asked as she tickled Nagisa's sides.

"Tamao-chaaaaan…" Came Nagisa's exasperated cry.

Chuckling softly she unwrapped her girlfriend then proceed head back into the kitchen to finish her pancakes.

"Oh and Nagisa-chan…. I making your favorite today~" Tamao told her in the hopes that Nagisa would hurry up so they can get their day started.

A few seconds passed by and not hearing a reply she turned around all she found was Nagisa, her eyes' glazed over with some drool coming out of her mouth.

Growing slightly worried she walked over to the dazed red-head. "Uh…. Nagisa-chan?"

"…..paaaaAAANCAKES!!!!!!" And with that she left, only a Nagisa-shaped smoke cloud and the tell-tale sound of the bathroom door slaming.

Sweatdroping and chuckling lightly at her antics she headed off to finish breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later Nagisa emerged from her bathroom all dressed up and ready for the day at hand.

"Good to see your awake Nagisa-chan, now hurry up and eat. We have a full day ahead of us." Tamao didn't have to say that twice as Nagisa ran to her seat and began to eat her pancakes like a starving man…or like how she did las-

"EEP!!!" Tamao had let her mind wander…..again.

"Ne, Tamao-koi you okay? You have a spot of blood running from your nose?" Nagisa asked as she unconsciously tipped her head to the side a bit.

"Its alright." Tamao quickly dapped the evidence of her nasty thoughts away.

"Oh….Ok." With that Nagisa continued to eat.

Twenty minutes later they were prepared to go off and just waste time till later tonight.

_**~Later that evening at Six pm~**_

"Aww Tamao-chan I had sooo much fun!!!" Nagisa excitedly said as she sat down heavily on the couch.

"I did to. Did you see when that dud dressed in the Santa outfit got chased by the Chihuahua?" Tamao said between laughs.

"Or how about when that Dachshund joined in and they chased him all the way into the fountain!!!" Nagisa and Tamao paused to turn and look at each other before they burst into more giggles.

After a few minutes of random giggle fits they calmed down enough for them to speak coherent sentences.

"Tamao-chan….can u wait for a couple minutes, I have to go check on something." Nagisa asked shyly as she hoped Tamao wouldn't catch her bluff.

"Sure. Take your time." On the outside Tamao was all calm and collected but inside she was a mess of nerves as this gave her enough time to get the present and come up with something semi-cool to say when she gave it to her.

_**~Nagisa POV~**_

'Oh shit….WHERE IS IT!!!' I mentally yelled at myself as I searched everywhere for the gift for my Blue-haired Tenshi.

In the closet: Nope.

Under the bed: Nada

In the drawers: Zero.

WHERE IS IT!!!!

At this point I was considering pulling out my hair……and just ransacking the room.

Giving a once over I quickly noticed something a bit…..off about the painting at the back of the closet.

"When did we get a painting? And of candy canes?" I thought out loud to myself as I quickly walked over and pulled it off to examine it.

Shrugging at having found nothing wrong with the picture I was just about to place it back in the closet when I noticed a neon pink box setting in the corner.

I picked it up and as if someone who was having a sugar rush had wrote (AN: gettheabbitgettherabbit) it had the object of my extensive search.

"EUREKA!!!!!!!"

**_~Tamao POV~_**

I was just getting the cake out of the oven when I heard a shout of "EUREKA!!!!" echo through the house.

Just filing that away as one of the many things that Nagisa does that confuses me I decorated the cake and went back into the living room to wait.

~Normal POV~

Nagisa arrived back in the living room looking slightly flustered but still the same she sat down on the other end of the chair and shyly looked at Tamao.

"So……." Nagisa said uncertainly

"So……" Tamao mirrored.

"Igotyouthispresenthereitis"(I got you this present here it is) they both said at the same time.

Both blushing at that Tamao decided to go ahead and take the lead.

Tamao, her hands shaking, she gave Nagisa a brightly wrapped red box with a gold ribbion.

Nagisa surprised by the choice of colors slowly opened the box.

What she saw inside literally took her breath away……

* * *

Me: AND CUT!!!!

Plato: Wow….your just gonna leave them hanging like that?

Me:*sheepishly* yea…..

Plato: That's sorta harsh.

Me: Well I'm sorry its just that I have a full day today and this is all I can get in…..don't judge me. Plus I was struck with inspiration for my other story.

Plato:*shakes head* Its alright and let me guess.....you caught the bunny?

Me: *points to the Plot Bunny hanging over a pot*. Anyways sorry for the cliffy, its late….or early depending on how you look at it. Next Time I promise I'll end it with maybe a lemon(if I can either get the courage to write one or I can get someone else to) and a Omake. Review and give me suggestions on the gifts pwetty pweaseeeeee?


End file.
